Because I'm A Girl
by minahoru
Summary: it's a gift to all of the people who supports me...OOC they have no alice here...ONE SHOT!R&R onegai...chuu! this is a sad story so prepare your hankies and tissues!


"Because I'm A Girl"

minahoru: yeah! I know, i know I didn't put this story in my announcement but i have my very own reasons why I didn't put it. And it's because it's my gift to all of you. All of you who are supporting me.

Note: this is very long story and please review if you can this is my gift to everybody! Please enjoy back ground music: "Because I'm A Girl" please enjoy the music also it's korean but setainy it's really cool a little bit the same here in my story but I made it more cool so hope you will enjoy this R&R...

_one day...a very sunny and very wonderful day in Tokyo sideways..._

" okay! Go to the right there you are oops! A little to the left! Yup okay ready!" a camera man shouted as he look to the glass the one you will look when you will going to take a picture while on the other hand a brunette girl walking to the sideways

" ichi, ni, san, yon, go!" the camera man counted as he pressed the button

FLASH!

The camera man took off the camera and stare at the brunette girl

the brunette look to her surroundings and notice that there is a pictorial happening to the sidewalks that she's been walking through

" eh? go-gomenasai!" the brunette said with a bow, the camera man sigh and smile

" it's okay! But you better be careful next time okay?" the camera man said and take the sorry of the brunette

" ha-hai!" the brunette said and walk away then she look at back to the camera man whose starring at her and again she bow and tell the camera man that he's really sorry for what she have done

" it's okay" said the camera man and wave his hand saying 'it's okay'

_in the house of the camera man..._

the camera man took the picture of the brunette and smile

" she is beautiful, like a goddess huh!?" the camera man said

_the next day at the parlor where the brunette's working..._

the brunette is busy drying the hair of her customer when the door's bell ring

" new customers huh?" the brunette asked as she continue her work and suddenly she looked at the mirror

" what can I do for you sir?" the pink haired girl asked

" shampoo please" the man said as he took of his hat

" okay!" the pink haired said and smile

" eh? The camera man!" the brunette said and walk towards the pink haired girl who is now assisting the man who came

" ne, anna chan?" the brunette asked

" hmmm..." anna replied

" can we switch?" brunette asked

" okay no problem!" anna said happily and smirk

" thanks!" the brunette said and began to massage the camera mans head with shampoo then she remembered the pictorial event

_flash back..._

_The camera man took off the camera and stare at the brunette girl_

_the brunette look to her surroundings and notice that there is a pictorial happening to the sidewalks that she's been walking through _

" _eh? go-gomenasai!" the brunette said with a bow, the camera man sigh and smile_

" _it's okay! But you better be careful next time okay?" the camera man said and take the sorry of the brunette _

" _ha-hai!" the brunette said and walk away then she look at back to the camera man whose starring at her and again she bow and tell the camera man that he's really sorry for what she have done_

" _it's okay" said the camera man and wave his hand saying 'it's okay'_

_flash back end..._

the brunette smile and giggled to her so much happiness she accidentally slip her hand to the camera man's eye with that the camera man sit from his sleeping position to sitting position

" heck!" the camera shouted then the manager came

" what's the--" the manager asked and cut her own words as she saw her customer with a bubbles on it's eye

" oh god I'm so sorry sir!" the manager said and glare to the brunette and started her sermon

" look at what you have done ms.--" the manager shouted but the camera man cut her

" it's okay madam it's not her fault" the camera man said and stood up

" but--" the manager response but the camera man leaves the parlor

the brunette saw the hat of the camera man

_the next day at the studio of the camera man..._

" ano, sumimasen!" the brunette shouted as a blond hair man approach her

" yes, what can I do for you?" he said

" eto, I will just give this to him" she said and pointed to the camera man

" natsume! Someones looking for you!" the blond hair shouted

" argh! Who is it!" natsume shouted as he turn around and look to the door with irritating look

" ano, gomen I just want to bring this back to you!" the brunette said with that natsume smile

" sorry, I thought one of my client again" natsume said as he walk to the brunette

" here!" she said and handed the hat that natsume left "I'm so sorry for what happened I---" she said but natsume cut her and bring her to the room which has an orange back ground

" stay there and make any position you want okay!" natsume shouted and walk to his camera

" huh? But--"

" just pose okay!" natsume said with irritating voice

" temo, okay!" she said cheerfully as she pose with her both hands on her waist and with her angelic smile with that natsume laugh

" ahahaha your funny woman huh!" natsume said and took a picture

then 2 days have come and the brunette comes to the studio to have her pictorial...

_lunch break..._

" so what's your name?" natsume asked

" oh! Hehe I forgot to tell you my name! Sorry!" the brunette said

" well my name is Mikan Sakura!" she said cheerfully and smile

" hmmm...well my name is--"

" natsume!" mikan said

" how did you know?" natsume asked

" well in the studio remember when ruka shouted your name?" mikan replied

" oh yeah!" natsume said

_and time have passed they became couple_

_they go out and have motorcycle for couples_

_throwing snows with each other_

_holding hands at the park where many people starring at them_

_at the office of natsume..._

he was starring at the pictures of mikan and put the agua oxinada at the top of the cabinet which is at the very end of it with a film beside when his cellphones ring he pick it

" _natsume, please take me to my house it's raining very hard!"_ mikan said

" okay, I'll be there wait for me I'll be there in five minutes where are you?" natsume asked

" _I'm at the parlor!" _mikan shouted so that natsume can hear it the sound of the hard rain competing against her voice

" okay I'll be there wait for me huh bye!" natsume said

" _wait natsume!"_ mikan said

" what?" natsume asked

" _i love you!" _mikan said with that he smiled

" me too mikan" natsume replied

" _me too what?"_ mikan asked

" tsk...okay I love you too satisfied?" natsume said

" _uhuh! Mwaahhh"_ mikan said

" okay bye now or else I will be late" natsume said and closed the connection

" that girl..." natsume murmured

_in mikan's side..._

" _okay bye now or else I will be late"_

toot toot toot

" mikan see you tomorrow k?" anna said with her boyfriend yuu and sharing with one umbrella

" okay see you tomorrow anna!" mikan replied

" few more minutes and he'll be here" mikan said as she saw natsume in front of here with one umbrella

" natsume!" mikan said cheerfully and hug him

" hey! We might fall!" natsume said

" hmph!" mikan snob natsume then he smile

" hmmm...come here baby!" natsume said seductively

" hmph!"

" oh please!" natsume said with puppy eyes

" ummm..." mikan hesitate

" well...just hold this umbrella for me" natsume favored as mikan nodded and smiled

" here" natsume handed her the black umbrella then he put out the other umbrella which is color red

" okay now we both have--" natsume didn't notice that mikan leave him then he run

" mikan oh come on!"

" hmph get out of my way! I don't know you, who are anyway?" mikan teased

" hmmm...okay you want us to share in one umbrella right? Like other couples do right?" natsume asked

" no way!" mikan pouted and started to walk away then natsume run to her and they shared in one umbrella that mikan always wanted

" sorry okay?" natsume said

" okay!" mikan said and kiss him in his cheeks

" what was that for?" natsume asked but mikan ignored her

" hey!" natsume shouted

" konbanwa honey!" mikan said with a smile

" tsk...come on It's getting late" natsume said as they walk away

_the next day in the office of natsume..._

mikan saw her picture with her mouth is in a kissing position she smiled and she look for the picture of natsume where it will be compatible to her picture

" hmm...HERE!" mikan shouted and she began to cut her picture which is in kissing position then she put a glue on it and put it above the picture of natsume

" perfect!" she said and put it to the bulletin board and accidentally she elbowed a liquid then she panicked she put off her jacket and wipe it when she's done he put back again the jacket then natsume came natsume looked at her with a smile on his face she began to walk closely to him

" ahehehehe I was just nothing!" mikan said then smiled then natsume took again a picture of her but her hair was in mess so he put her hair to her left ear and smiled mikan and natsume looked at the door then ruka appeared

" umm...sorry" ruka said with a sad face and began to walk away with that natsume and mikan continued their flirting with each other and natsume took a picture of mikan but sadly there is no more film

" wait for me I will go to--" natsume said but mikan cut him

" no you wait for me I know where you put it" mikan smiled and walk away towards the location where the film is

" so here it is!" she tip toed her feet so that she can get the film beside the agua oxinada then accidentally the agua oxinada fell from her eyes the pictures fell and she also fell to the floor natsume heard a loud thud then look for her _**precious** _mikan

" RUKA!" natsume shouted as ruka came with widen eyes

" what happen---" ruka sid but natsume cut him

" I will explain later call the hospital now! Hurry up!" natsume said in panicked voice

_in the hospital..._

" MIIIIKKKKAAANNNNN!!!!! AHHHHAAAAAAAA" mikan's mother cried

" what the hell did you do to my daughter!" mikan's mother shouted angrily to natsume so much hated in the eyes of mikan's mother you can see natsume stood up and leave he go back to the office he saw the picture in the bulletin board he separated the picture with each other the picture of mikan was now in the bulletin alone while his picture is now in his pocket

" mikan" he whispered and shook his head he began to cry he took the bottle of agua oxinada and throw it very hard

" you stupid bottle!" natsume shouted and cried he stood up and leave the office he go to the place where he and mikan rode a motorcycle he drove it very fast and he remembered the time where he and mikan where having fun in the motorcycle.

_Flash back..._

" natsume! This is so fun!" mikan shouted

" yeah!" natsume replied and mikan kissed him in his cheeks

_flash back end..._

natsume cried

" I'm the one who make her blind!" natsume cursed to himself he cursed and cursed until he finished driving he go back to the office, it was early in the morning, he packed his things and saw ruka who is starring at him and his eyes filled with angered yet sadness natsume saw this he walk to ruka and pated his head but ruka slapped natsume's hands away

" **goodbye...best"** natsume said and walk away

_one year have passed..._

the bandage in mikan's eyes will now removed she saw ruka who is handling a cake with her family

" minna I can see all of you now!" mikan said and she started to cry all of them clap their hands and began to eat the cake that ruka bought

_' but someone is missing? Where's natsume_?' mikan thought and she remembered the time that natsume visited her

_flash back..._

" _mikan, even if you can't see me I know you can hear me"_ natsume said

_' what is he saying it looks like he's going to leave me' _mikan thought

" _I guess this is the time we have to** break**"_ natsume said as a tear drops fall from his eyes

_' what! Is he joking? That's not funny!'_mikan thought

" _bye mikan...I love you, but...I have to do this"_ natsume said he began to cry silently no one can hear it except him

_flash back end..._

**(mikan's poem:)**

_today we broke up..._

_you told me _

_to meet someone _

_better than you _

_and be happy..._

**ruka brought mikan there mikan was o shocked all of the things are messed! **

_you're just like_

_all the other guys!_

_what happened to you _

_when you told me _

_that you loved me?_

**She saw the picture of her in a kissing position**

_Honestly,_

_I don't want you to be_

_happy!_

_What am I going to do if you _

_really forget about me?_

_to forget about you?_

_I'm in so much pain,_

_so much pain that_

_I can't bare!_

**Mikan eat a food in front of the television she cried and cried, she can't forget the passed that she and natsume had because that was the most unforgettable moment in her life**

_Because I'm still in love with you..._

**she was cleaning the mirror of the parlor when suddenly she saw natsume entering the parlor she turn her head but the one she saw is ruka whose holding a brown enveloped from a sad expression to her weak smile ruka handed her the enveloped she open it she saw a magazine that has a picture of her the picture is the one that natsume first tooked and the picture that starts the beginning of her happiness she walk to sideways all alone she saw natsume with his sunglass sitting on a bench peacefully with a dog natsume throw a food then the dog followed it mikan walk towards him the picture that natsume first took flew to her shoes she took it she cried then she remembered the one that ruka told her " the eyes that your wearing is not yours it's natsume's eyes..." **

**(natsume's poem:)**

_there's someone I'm in love with_

**mikan cried she put the picture to natsume's hand and the dog came back **

_although I can't be with her now..._

**he stood up and walk away while mikan is there standing and crying that her heart can be shattered into pieces**

_I'm still in love with her..._


End file.
